


Running Through a Difficult Place

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding Kink, Explicit Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: This is the one gift Anduin can bestow upon a king who has everything but a loving body to warm his bed at night.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	Running Through a Difficult Place

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, you clicked on this... 
> 
> Dedicated to my friend. They know who they are.
> 
> Happy Father’s Day!

“Are you alright?” 

Anduin’s heart lurches. He exhales the air trapped in his lungs and forces his scrunched eyelids open. 

To the boy’s mounting frustration, he catches thinly-veiled concern lingering behind his father’s hovering steel gaze. Then, Varian’s hips pause just as the first fraction of his cock settles inside Anduin’s soaked, wanting passage

_Oh, no. That will not do!_ Such misplaced apprehension had shackled Varian unnecessarily before, keeping him from touching Anduin despite their mutual desire for it. Not again! He will not allow weeks of careful seduction to go to waste due to a little _discomfort_! Not while Anduin’s bare back finally finds refuge on his father’s silken sheets. 

Anduin hardens his resolve, schools his expression into neutrality, and nods. “I’m okay.” 

Given the tight expression on Varian’s handsome visage, however, he appears no more convinced than the moment prior - much to Anduin’s chagrin. Before his father can contemplate pulling away, he lifts his legs and crosses his ankles over Varian’s lower back to preclude an easy escape. 

No matter the pain, Anduin remains determined to give his father _this_. It is the one gift he can bestow upon a king who has everything but a loving body to warm his bed at night. 

Varian is simply too _big_ . It is _difficult_ to stuff such an enormous length and girth inside a tiny virgin hole. Even with as much preparation as they had done with as much oil as they had used, the stretch still _burns_. 

_Relax, relax, relax,_ Anduin reminds himself, to little avail. In fact, his mantra serves only to create a focal point on his pain. Tears gather in his eyes. His teeth catch a sob waiting behind his trembling bottom lip. 

“We need to stop,” Varian growls. “This is hurting you.” 

Anduin shakes his head. “No, no, I want this. Please, Father, I want to give this to you. More than anything.”  
  
A dissatisfied rumble erupts from Varian’s chest. “Don’t force yourself -”  
  
“I’m not!” Anduin interrupts, breathless. “I’m not. Just...tell me it will get better. Please.” He just needs to believe it will get _better_ .   
  
Varian bends down to wrap his strong, bulging arms around Anduin’s slimmer body. Their flesh meets, and Anduin delights in the raw power resting against him. His father’s hard pectorals, ridged abdominals, and thick trunk remind Anduin of the reasons for his unyielding attraction to him. 

Anduin has no delusions that such desires are wrong and twisted, but he can forgive himself considering the ...circumstances. After all, how could he be expected to resist such potent animalistic ferocity wrapped in the flesh of a gorgeous, charming man? Such magnetism had little challenge against societal norms, at least, in Anduin’s case. 

Soft lips rest against the sensitive shell of Anduin’s ear, wrenching him from his reverie. “You’ll adjust. You’ll adjust. And when you do, I’ll make you feel _so_ good, Anduin. This I promise you.” 

Anduin shivers. The lines of his body loosen and relax. His entrance finally, finally, _finally_ yields, parting with little effort for Varian’s cock, much to their mutual surprise. A moan slips out from Anduin’s parted lips, and in turn, a punched out groan escapes from Varian’s. 

The ghost of Varian’s exclamation puffs over his ear, causing Anduin to tremble once more. Oh, he’s just as aroused by his father’s sounds of pleasure as he is by the notion that the man he loves is now seated fully inside of him. And isn’t that quite the thought? _I’m not a virgin anymore. Father took my virginity from me._

Anduin’s greatest fantasy fulfilled! That, alone, is enough to stoke the embers burning in his belly into a roaring fire, but it’s Varian’s gentle rocking that pushes him over the edge in a matter of heartbeats. Easy, considering his size allows him to stimulate _everything_ all at once. Still, Varian is relentless in pursuit of his promise, driving Anduin into rapture over and over and over again before he even starts to truly pound him into the mattress. 

Anduin loses all concept of time and space. His only tether to reality are the tresses of Varian’s wild brunette mane clutched between his quivering fingers. Distantly, he is aware he’s pleading for something. More? Mercy? He doesn’t know, and he doesn’t care. 

“Fuck, Anduin,” Varian snarls against his neck. “You feel so fucking good. I don’t want to stop, but if you don’t let me pull out, you’ll be celebrating Mother’s Day next year.” 

Anduin recognizes Varian’s cheesy, classless joke for what it is. Regardless, it speaks to his second biggest fantasy: being _bred_ by his father. Images of his body shifting and growing to accommodate his father’s babe fill Anduin’s lust-fogged mind. Nurturing a life wrought by Varian’s spend would be the ultimate confirmation of his father’s complete and total claim over him. 

“Please, please,” Anduin pleads. “Inside. Want it. Want to be filled. Want to have your child. Please.” 

Anduin feels a wolfish grin bloom over his exposed throat. “As you wish.” 


End file.
